Pinecest one-shots
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: A series of oneshots I'm working on. This story will be updated from time to time, so stay tuned I guess. Pinecest, Twincest, Incest, don't like don't read. NOTE: none of these coincide with eachother. Chapter three is as if they had never even seen eachother down there. :P
1. Unbirth

~WARNING~ This Chapter contains Unbirth, a type of vore. If this is not yourthing, please go somewhere else. Thank you.

After Dipper and Mabel got another crystal that can grow and shrink things, they of course helped Soos.  
"Okay Mabel, I gotta go do something. You destroy the light, okay?" Dipper said. He ran off before Mabel could reply. Mabel was just about to smash it but she stopped. A devious smile spread across her face. She rushed upstairs with the light inhand, and quickly shut the door behind her. Mabel got on the laptop that was kept in the Twins' bedroom, and booted it up. She clicked on the internet browser and went to her search bar. She typed in " ". She smiled and typed in the tags bar, "unbirth" in which many images popped up. Some of ponies, some of anthros, some of animals. She clicked on a Micro-on-Macro image. She smiled and knew just what she was gonna do. Mabel turned around to the sound of someone entering the room. The doornob turned and Dipper walked in.  
"Oh hey Mabel." Dipper said, and he casually sat down on his bed, flipping through the pages of his book.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel said. Dipper looked up from his book, putting the bookmark in.

"What?" He asked.

"Come here. I wanna show you something." Mabel tried to contain her laughter and excitement as her brother walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What?" Dipper looked at the screen and blushed. "Mabel! Why are you looking at porn?!" He asked.

"Because..." Mabel said deviously, waving the flashlight in her hand. "I wanna try something tonight...  
I turn you tiny..and you can go inside me." Mabel smiled and touched noses with Dipper, who's face was deep red.

"M-Mabel..w-what if I can't breathe?"

"Can't you find one of those silly incantations in your book that lets you breathe anywhere or something?" Mabel asked, pointing at the number 3 book sitting on her brother's bed.

"W-well...I guess." Dipper said. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Mabel giggled and kissed Dipper's cheek.  
He blushed and went back over to his bed. Mabel went to another internet page. She went to an art-hosting site.  
It had clean images, however. She logged in. Her user was "PiggyWiggyGirl". She went to her search bar and proceeded to search "CheeriMac" She liked MLP, and she was a shipping fan as well. She had actually drawn herself and Dipper as ponies.

~LATER~

"Alright Dipper...are you ready? I'm gonna shrink you." Mabel said. She seemed to be more excited about this than Dipper was. Her brother nodded, and Mabel shrunk him down to the size Gideon had shruk them to. Dipper stripped his clothes down, and Mabel removed the bottom half of her clothing. She picked her brother up and brought him to her face. "Okay, you ready?" Mabel asked blushing. She seemed to really want this.

"Y-Yeah.." Dipper said nervously in return. Mabel lowered her brother back onto the bed. Dipper walked up to Mabel's slit, which was now big enough for him to walk into. He spread her lips open with his arms, her juices covering him quickly. Mabel blushed as she felt Dipper crawling into her. Dipper finally managed to climb inside. He blushed as he crawled into her slit. It was soft and pink, and especially warm and wet. Dipper crawled deeper and deeper. He stopped at one spot and began to rub himself up against Mabel's walls. Mabel squirmed and moaned as she felt her brother fidgeting around inside her.

"Ohh..D-Dipper!" Mabel moaned, she knew he couldn't hear her but she moaned anyway. She could feel her orgasm coming on quickly. Dipper could feel her walls begining to get tighter, signaling that she was gonna tighten. Dipper poked at Mabel's cervix, and stuck his arm inside. Mabel blushed deeply at this, it felt amazing.  
She moaned as she felt her brother crawl into her cervix. She couldn't take it anymore. Her slick walls clenched down annd her juices spilled out, along with her brother, who had came not long after that.

"T-That was amazing!" Dipper said. Mabel smiled.


	2. I needed that

*IN ALL OF MY PINECEST STORIES, THEY ARE 12.*

It was nightime, the moons pale glow showering over the woods and homes of the quant little town of Gravity Falls.  
The brightly lit stars dotted the deep blue night sky, giving off extra light. The Pines twins were in their beds of course, but neither were sleeping. Dipper was trying to sleep, but Mabel had other things than sleep on her mind. She got up and crawled into her brother's bed, who gladly let her in. Mabel fidgeted around under the covers, but Dipper didn't mind. At least..not until she did THAT. Dipper's eyes widened, and he blushed deeply, the blood rushing to two areas...You see, Mabel liked to toying with her brother. In more ways than one. Dipper grunted, pushing Mabel away, who had his shorts, she smiled at him deviously. Dipper looked down, seeing that his bottom half was exposed. He attempted to cover himself up, but was not so good at doing so. "MABEL! Now is NOT the time for this!" He said,  
stuttering. Mabel smiled deviously once more, worrying her brother.

"Well, your little friend seems to disagree..." She said, pouncing on her brother again. He struggled for freedom.  
Sure, he loved Mabel and doing things like this, but...he wasn't in the mood. He kicked and struggled, attempting to pry Mabel off of him. It became extremly difficult to do so when Mabel began suckling her brother's member. Dipper gasped at the sudden pleasure, and he began to relax, his whole face was pink from embarrassment. Mabel continued doing what she was doing, with no intentions of stopping. Dipper tensed up and then relaxed, laying against the bed as his sister sucked him. He took what was coming to him, and just accepted that Mabel was doing this. It did, however, feel extremely good. Dipper's sensitivity made him pant more and more, he could feel the pressure building up. He began to pant and moan at the same time, attempting to keep quiet. His eyes were shut as Mabel suckled him gently, licking up his pre cum as she did so. Dipper gasped as he felt Mabel tounge at his tip, teasing and suckling him at the same time.

"M-Mabel..!" Dipper stuttered, gritting his teeth and clenching the soft fluffy pillow below him. Mabel ignored her brother's noises and kept at what she was doing. She loved toying with her brother, as she knew he was very vulnerable, and she was usually the dominant one. Dipper bit down and tensed up as the pleasure built rapidly, he felt like he might burst. "M-Mabel..I-I'm gonna.." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he threw his head back and moaned, releasing his seed. Mabel gladly drank it all down, and she licked him clean, and licked her lips.  
Dipper was exhausted, and he put his shorts back on. Mabel smiled.

"Thanks. Thats all I needed." She smiled, and cuddled up to him.


	3. Expirements

Mabel was in the bedroom where her and Dipper usually slept. She was on Wendy's laptop, searching various things.  
Dipper was downstairs watching TV, and Wendy was slacking off. Mabel remembered a question she had, but had forgotten to look it up last time. She blushed as she typed the question into the Google searchbar, waiting for yahoo! Answers to come up. She moved her cursor toward the link, and clicked it, the page loading. "How does internal masturbation feel?"  
Was her question. Unfortunatunately, none of the answers were helpful to Mabel. They all just said 'Its different for every girl' and things like that. Mabel frowned. She exited out of the page and turne the laptop off.  
She would have to try herself.

~Later That Night~

Mabel pretended to sleep, trying to get her brother to go to sleep so she could try something. Mabel looked over her shoulder,  
and saw her brother's form heaving up and down slowly, showing that he was asleep. She smiled. He was so CUTE when she slept.  
She wanted to go over there and get in his bed with him, but she couldn't. Besides, she had something to do tonight.  
But she couldn't do it if she wasn't wet enough. She laid down and slipped a hand into her panties, and began to gently rub herself. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Dipper touching her. Her breath became heavy and she began to pant. She kept quiet, however. She felt herself sweating, and relized how wet her finger was becoming. She removed her hand from her panties and brought it to her face. She turned on the lamp to see it. Dipper groaned and turned. Mabel bit down and inhaled. 'Pleasedontwakeuppleasedontwa keuppleasedontwakeup' Mabel thought. Mabel sighed when her brother went back to sleep. Her finger was wet alright. So was her bed. There was a puddle below her. Mabel wasn't too worried, however.

"N-no! D-don't! Leave her alone!" Dipper said in his sleep. Mabel giggled. It was funny. That is...until he woke up.  
"NO!" Dipper said, sitting up. He was sweating. Mabel froze. Dipper gasped and panted as he recovered from his nightmare. He looked over at Mabel, who was still frozen. She instantly grabbed her blanket to cover herself up.  
"M-Mabel...? What are you doing up..?" Dipper asked, still dazed. Mabel smiled nervously.

"N-nothing..." She said. Dipper gave her a weird look. Mabel didn't say anything. Maybe he would go back to sleep.

"Why..are you..all...sweaty..?" Dipper asked slowly. Mabel kept quiet once more, not saying a word.  
"Umm...oh..OH! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Mabel! Were you..?" Mabel nodded her head slowly. Dipper understood,  
but he couldn't help but be curious. He got up and approached Mabel, making her tense up. Mabel sighed.

"Okay..listen..I...you know...that...area...where boys put there..things...in a girl..?" Mabel was too embarassed to say the word. Dipper gulped and nodded his head. "Well..I-I've never touched myself internally...and..I wanted to try it. It feels a little weird..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dipper asked. Mabel swallowed.

"M-Maybe you can help..?" She asked. Dipper blushed deeply.

"W-What..?! But.. I don't know how to-" He didn't know what to say. Mabel removed the blanket and showed herself to Dipper. Dipper blushed as he looked at Mabel below. Mabel shut her eyes and covered her face shyly.

"J-Just..rub..me down there..please..?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded and slowly brought a hand to Mabel's slit.  
He spread her open, making Mabel gasp. He began to gently rub around her entrance. Mabel moaned into the blanket.  
"Ohh..D-Dipper.." Mabel said. It was much better then doing it herself. Mabel jumped when she felt Dipper put a finger inside of her. He felt around and rubbed her. Mabel blushed deeply as she felt her brother exploring her.  
"Mmmmph.." She moaned into the blanket. Dipper stuck his finger deeper inside of her and continued feeling around.  
She was very tight, warm, soft, and wet. He rubbed a certain spot that made Mabel moan more than the rest.  
"Ahh..!" She said, biting the blanket. Dipper noticed this and went back to that spot and continually rubbed it.

"D-Does this feel good?" Dipper asked. Mabel looked at her brother.

"Y-Yes..that must be my sensitive spot." Dipper kept rubbing that one spot. Mabel gasped. "Ahh..D-Dipper..I'm gonna cum..." She said. Dipper nodded and kept doing what he was doing. Mabel panted as the pleasure escallated quickly.  
She felt like she was going to burst. She bit down onto the blanket and moaned as she came. Her wallas clenched down tightly around Dipper's finger. Mabel fell back onto her pillow. Dipper pulled his finger out, a string of Mabel's juice attached to him. Mabel blushed. "S-Sorry."


End file.
